


Sing-a-Long-a-Ferret

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The supplement to theMarylebone Monthly Illustratedbumper Christmas issue.





	1. As With Gladness

As with gladness ferrets of old  
Did the mince pies once behold  
As did Mouselet scampering round  
Find some pastry on the ground  
So we’ll come and join the feast  
From the tallest to the least 

And with Mr Holmes’ to serve  
Crumbs we’ll gather up with verve  
Dr Watson pours the wine  
Time for us to come and dine  
We’re all gathered round the table  
Spotted, striped and lovely sable  
  
So we celebrate in style  
See the Sloth give us a smile  
The Ocelot rejoices too  
And Aemelia, all the crew  
The Ferret’s eating more and more  
Tasty treats in every paw

Till at last the feast is done  
It’s all been eaten, every crumb  
Holmes and Watson in their chairs  
Can manage no more Yuletide fares  
Nothing more but go to sleep  
So leave us to our dreaming deep


	2. Ferret Wonderland

Ferret’s in love, are you listening  
First he sings, then he’s whistling  
A wonderous sight  
He’s happy tonight  
Trotting through the snow in Baker Street

But his love has departed  
Over as soon as it had started  
He sings a sad song  
It won’t last very long  
Trotting through the snow in Baker Street

In the rooms a man has an idea  
And we know that he is Sherlock Holmes  
He’s looking for someone  
To volunteer  
The Ferret says he’s here  
For songs and pomes

So he takes on a new role  
Catching baddies is his true goal  
Super-hero again  
Her loss is our gain  
Trotting through the snow in Baker Street


	3. Have Yourself A Very Ferret Christmas

_Solo: Ferret_  
Have yourself a very Ferret Christmas  
With a lot of snacks  
And a waistcoat with a seam that will relax

Have yourself a very Ferret Christmas  
Cakes and tarts galore  
Sausage rolls and mince pies and so very much more

_Duet: Mouselet and Aemelia Vole_  
The Ferret is much fatter now  
And his costume does not fit  
He’ll have to lose some weight  
Which he won’t like one bit

_Ensemble:_  
All of us are gathering together  
At two two one B  
Wishing one and all a truly wondrous time  
So have yourself a very Ferret Christmas  
_Solo: Ferret_ With me!


	4. In The Bleak Midwinter

In the bleak midwinter, Mrs Hudson groaned  
Mr Holmes was needing the patience that she owned  
Smoke was seeping down the stairs, giving her a fright  
In the bleak midwinter, the curtains were alight

A bucket of cold water, thrown across the floor  
A rather sodden Sherlock Holmes evens up the score  
In the bleak midwinter it’s not nice being wet  
But neither are flaming curtains in case you should forget

Mop and bucket being employed quickly clears the mess  
Mrs Hudson adds it to the bill, she wants a Christmas dress  
Not to mention needing another bottle of gin  
It is clear to all that Mr Holmes is not going to win

The rooms are back in order when Dr Watson returns  
The smoky smell has mostly gone, the curtains show few burns  
And life continues as it was as far as we can see  
For normal isn’t a condition that’s known at 221B


	5. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of 'Jingle Bells'

Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
Come at once, he said  
He may think the game’s a-foot  
But I’d rather be in bed  
Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
Come at once, he said  
Why can’t I be sat at home  
With my slippers on instead

Rushing through the rain  
My umbrella’s gone astray  
Water down my neck  
I have lost my way  
Holmes is nice and dry  
Brolly in his hand  
All I want is a long stiff drink  
Much more I cannot stand

Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
Back to Baker Street  
Comfort is my armchair and  
My slippers back on my feet  
Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
Back to Baker Street  
Papers strewn all round the room  
By the best man I could meet!


	6. Deck The Floors

Deck the floors with crumbs and berries  
Falalala lalalala  
Welcome friends and adversaries  
Falalala lalalala  
There’s food a-plenty, come and join us  
Falalala lalalala  
Join our songs and shout the chorus  
Falalala lalalala

See the yuletide fire is burning  
Falalala lalalala  
Sparks are flying, that’s concerning  
Falalala lalalala  
Quick a bucket full of water  
Falalala lalalala  
Mrs Hudson gives no quarter  
Falalala lalalala

So we welcome in the new year  
Falalala lalalala  
Greeting friends both far and quite near  
Falalala lalalala  
Sending you our fondest wishes  
Falalala lalalala  
Lots of love and Ferrety kisses  
Falalala lalalala

**Seasons Greetings to One and All!  
**


End file.
